Two Hearts As One
by XxCrystalFlarexX
Summary: So this story contains yaoi and yuri... don't like don't read. So this is a simple yet complicated story about the love between two hedgehogs-Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog- and there will be hot gay buttsex and mpreg. So im rating it M. I'm so sorry, I suck at summaries! XD I worked really hard on this so I hope you enjoy it! :)
1. Chapter 1

It was an early summer morning, and a very specific black and red hedgehog named Shadow was sitting at a picnic table at the beach. The wind drifted through his fur and spines softly. He jumped as there was a blue blur, followed by a mad rush of wind. It stopped right in front of him. There stood a blue hedgehog grinning at him.

"Hey, Shads! What's up?"

He glared at the heroic figure.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?"

"What am I _not_ doing here?"

"Have you come to only antagonize me again?"

Sonic only laughed.

"Only of you want me to."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he began. "That the answer to your question is no."

"Look, I don't give a fucking shit right now, okay?"

Sonic stepped closer. As he did, another gentle breeze fluttered by, weaving through his spines, making them sway slightly. along with that, the sun was in just the right position and was making his aqua-blue fur shine. Shadow noticed that he was wet. All this gave an attractive appearance to the blue hedgehog, which caused Shadow to blush slightly.

"Were you... in the water...?" Shadow asked in uncertainty.

"Yeah," he replied, smiling proudly. "I got swimming lessons three months ago!"

"Oh, really?" he said with a raised brow. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? It's about time, faker!"

"I wanted to surprise you!" The distant sounds of kids yelling and laughing could be heard, and seagulls squawked in delight and they ate the crumbs that were tossed to them by the surrounding people.

"Hey, do you want to go get some chili dogs or something? I'm starving!"

"Is that all you ever think about? It's always either food or Eggman!"

"Now, that is a downright lie!" he snapped.

"Alright, then," he said. "give me an example of something you think of _other than _food or Eggman..."

Sonic thought about it for a minute. He thought about a lot of different things over just a period of thirty minutes, so trying to figure out how much he thought about over twenty-four hours would prove to be difficult. Suddenly, he realized something that he thought to be a bit odd...

"I think about you a lot..." he blurted without thinking. He hoped he wasn't blushing. What he did notice, though, was that in fact, Shadow himself _was, _however, blushing. Though, it was only a light shade of pink. Sonic thought it was adorable.

"W-w-wait, WHAT?!" Shadow stammered. He tried to calm down. Was it true? Nah. It couldn't be possible. Sonic couldn't possibly love him, too... could he? No. He couldn't allow himself to keep his hopes up. He had been doing so for too long. He had to conceal his secret, no matter what. It was the truth of the secret... He loved Sonic with all his heart and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Shads! Are you hungry or not?" The blue hedgehog asked, breaking the still awkwardness.

"No. I do not wish to eat now." Shadow replied. "Besides, I have some important business to attend to." He stood up, only to meet Sonic's frowning face.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes." he stated. "I have a _very big _problem with that!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"How come?"

The hero blushed slightly at this question, but that didn't stop him from giving the answer.

"This always happens, every single time!"

"What happens?"

"The only time you ever have something important to do is whenever I'm around and want to hang out with you!"

"That's not true!" the black and red hedgehog snapped angrily.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic crossed his arms and raised a brow. "Tell me of a time when this didn't occur!"

"Like when you..." he started, but then hesitated. "like that time when... uh... oh! What about that time where-uh, you know... er..."

"Exactly what I thought!"

Shadow looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed. After all... it was true. He had always been too embarrassed to hang out with the speedy hedgehog, due to his feelings. It just made him feel... slightly awkward. Yet... he loved talking to Sonic. He loved just being next to him. He loved _being _with him. It made him feel... high. He didn't know why or how he came to feel this way about him, he just... did. Shadow didn't mean to be like that... It wasn't intentional!

_How could I do such a thing? _he thought. _All this time... Maybe I don't deserve love._

"I... I'm sorry, Sonic... I didn't realize what I was doing..." the ebony hedgehog's face turned pink.

"I'll forgive you... " Sonic grinned. "But you'll have to make it up to me!"

Shadow smiled.

"I will, and that's a promise!"

He knew he had to. Whether he liked it or not. Spending time with his favorite hedgehog wasn't the problem...

_I must tell him soon. Even if he doesn't accept me, it would be good for him to know._

"You know what? Meet me here around eight tonight. Okay?"

Sonic grinned happily, showing two rows of perfect teeth.

"Sounds great! I'll definitely be there!"


	3. Chapter 3

Later at eight o'clock that night, Sonic and Shadow had met up, as promised. The scenery was perfect, almost as if someone had pulled it right out of a movie. The moon was just rising, spreading wavy light across the ocean. Neither of the two hedgehogs really knew what to do, now that the beach was practically deserted, except for themselves and any other earthly animals that wandered during the night. A gentle breeze blew onto their faces, making their spines flow along.

"Sooo..." Sonic shuffled awkwardly. "What do you want to do?"

In the dark part of Shadow's mind, he knew exactly what he wanted to do, but he also knew that it would have to wait until and if he gets into a strong relationship with the blue hedgehog.

"Uh..." Shadow shifted his weight to his other foot. "We could go swimming, I guess..."

Sonic automatically perked.

"Hey, y'know what? That's actually not a bad idea!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not!"

Before Shadow knew what was happening, Sonic had took him by the hand and ran out toward the water. He wasn't going his full speed, but it still thrilled him beyond explanation. Next, he was dunked into the cool ocean water, shocking his whole body. It was only in shallow water, though he expected to be thrown in deep water. The ebony hedgehog recovered quickly, and responded by playfully bringing a huge splash of salty ocean water upon the blue hedgehog's body. Sonic chuckled merrily

"Hey!" he immediately turned and gave Shadow payback by sending a miniature wave crashing upon him.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be, huh?" he replied, grinning. "BRING IT ON!"

They laughed and played in the water for what seemed like hours. They were having so much fun that they didn't have a clue how much time had passed. By now, the sun had gone completely down, and the moon was rising and spilling upon the ocean, making it shimmer and sparkle. With the sun away, it wasn't so warm as it was the previous afternoon. Shadow noticed how perfectly the moon was shining on Sonic's wet spines. Whenever he looked at him, his eyes shined with their emerald green lust.

_Sonic... I wonder if you know just how much you mean to me... how much do I mean to you?_

Shadow suddenly noticed that he, himself, was shivering. It was, after all, getting colder. He tried to keep his teeth from chattering. Sonic didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. In fact, he was still enjoying himself. He laid flat so he was floating on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just seemed so... relaxed. It was nearly impossible for him to relax. The adrenaline was pumping through him, and his heart was beating fast. He couldn't help but to stare at the hero. He imagined feeling Sonic's ever-so-soft-looking fur, wrapping his arms around him in a lovable embrace. He imagined feeling his warmth, hearing his heartbeat... even Sonic's lips on his own, and almost tasting the inside of his mouth. Just the thought of all this made him want to drool. But, knowing he was in the presence of his crush, he would not allow himself to do that. In the deep, dark depths of his mind, he also imagined Sonic on a bed with satin sheets, completely nude. He smacked himself for picturing such a thing, but the thought of it was just so... intriguing? No. Sexual, yes, but their was a better way to think of it. It was more... Beautiful. He felt a certain spot down below getting jacked up and hard.

_Oh, no no no no no! Don't you even dare! Cut that out!_

He thought embarrassingly.

"Hey, Shadow!" Sonic kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

"Yeah?" Shadow replied, feeling slightly awkward.

"I've noticed something."

"Hm?"

"You haven't been calling me Faker, lately."

"Is that such a terrible thing? Do you want me to call you Faker?"

"Not necessarily. It's just a little... odd."

Shadow began unconsciously moving closer to the aqua hedgehog.

"What makes you say that?" He was glad that it was dark. They could still see, but blush wouldn't be visible unless he stood directly in the moonlight.

"It's just... not you."

"Not... me?"

"Never mind..." Sonic stood up in the water, then suddenly realized how close Shadow was. He jumped, but then quickly disguised it as a dive. He came up a few seconds later. A cold breeze blew against the two hedgehog's wet fur. Shadow began shivering.

"Hey, Shads?" Sonic brightened. Now was the perfect time.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic walked closer to Shadow.  
"Are you alright? You seem... cold."  
Shadow blushed. Sonic sensed this somehow, he didn't see it, but he could feel it in a strange, almost in unexplainable way.  
"No… I'm fine…" Upon saying so, another wave of shivers crawled up the black hedgehog's spine.  
"You sure? It is pretty cold out here…"  
The stars twinkled and danced in the night sky, reflecting off the ocean.  
"Well, what if I was cold?" Shadow smiled a small smile.  
"Well, then, I'd offer you some of my warmth…"  
Sonic walked even closer until their noses were touching. Shadow felt a rush of warmth flow over his entire body, covering him like a blanket. He wrapped his arms around Shadow in a loving embrace.  
"W-w-wait! S-sonic, what are you doing?" the ebony hedgehog asked in embarrassment.  
"Hush, Shads, it's okay... just calm down." He hugged him closer. "We can't keep this secret any longer." Having been said, Shadow felt Sonic's soft, warm lips press onto his. Shadow's eyes widened in surprise, but soon closed slowly in enjoyment.  
Thus, there were two hedgehogs kissing lovingly in the moonlight.

A pink female hedgehog called Amy Rose woke up in the middle of the night realizing she was very thirsty. Slowly and grudgingly she slipped her body out from beneath the blankets. First here toes, then her legs. Next her waist, and lastly, the rest of her. The rosy colored hedgehog rubbed her eyes to see better. Walking to the door, Amy instantly remembered that she hadn't seen Sonic all day. In a flash, she forgot all about her thirst and ran to the door.  
_Were could my Sonikku have gone? Is he okay? He didn't forget about me, did he?_  
When outside, she abruptly remembered Sonic saying something about the beach.  
"Aha! Maybe that's were my Sonic went!" She cried.  
_I must find him and make sure he's okay…_  
She hurriedly dashed to her car and hopped inside, jamming the keys in the ignition. It roared to life, and in a instant, she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

After Sonic and Shadow had pulled apart, they looked into each other's eyes. Sonic's a beautiful emerald green, Shadow's a alluring orange. The jet-black hedgehog's heart swelled. His cheeks were flushed.  
"I-I-I... Didn't know you felt that way about... me..."  
"Shadow, you are so special to me... I could never imagine life without you."  
"Same here..." Shadow still felt embarrassed, but not as much as before. "I... never even knew that... that you were... you know..."  
"Gay?" Sonic finished.  
"Well, I guess..."  
"Well, not towards just any guy... just you. Because you're unique. "  
Saying so, Sonic pulled Shadow into another kiss. This time, was Shadow that made his move. He placed his hands on the aqua hedgehog's cheeks, and then slowly slipped his tongue into his new lover's mouth. He didn't seem to disagree, and did likewise. Their tongues flicked and frolicked together, feeling every nook and cranny of each other's mouths. Slowly, Shadow slid his hands down Sonic's back, lower and lower. They seemed unaware of everything but themselves, but at the same time, more aware of new things. They became aware of their hearts that beat in unison, and their gentle touches, like a timid seemed as if the pair were one. This went on for a few minutes. Sonic and Shadow gently separated, leaving each other's lips slightly parted. Suddenly they heard the sound of a motor, followed by a high-pitched scream.

"MY SONIKKU! Where have you been?!"  
Before Sonic had a chance to respond, Amy had thrown herself at him, not even realizing that Shadow was there. She didn't even care that she had to go in the water, or that he was wet.  
"Woah, Amy! Hang on a-" he began, but she quickly interrupted.  
"oh, Sonic, you must be so cold! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, anyway? Don't worry, I'll take you home, where you'll be snug and warm. I'll even cook you supper! Come on, Sonic, let's go! I don't want to stay out here any lo-"  
"But Amy, I don't want to go!"  
her jaw dropped.  
"What?! But it's freezing out here!"  
"You're crazy." he replied jokingly.  
The pink hedgehog sighed dreamily.  
"You make me crazy, Sonnikku!"  
The hero rolled his eyes.  
Amy turned and saw Shadow, who was not making a sound the entire time.  
"When did he get here?!" She said in a surprised tone.  
"Uhh... I've been here the whole time..." The ebony hedgehog replied awkwardly.  
"You've been here with Sonic?! You didn't hurt him, did you?!"  
"Uh... I-"  
"Actually, we were just becoming... uh... acquaintances. Yeah, that's it!" Sonic quickly interrupted. he didn't want Shadow to accidentally give something away.  
The rosy hedgehog looked at her hero suspiciously, but then smiled.  
"Well, then, I guess that's good, because now I know you two won't be getting in any more fights!"  
"Amy, shouldn't you be going home now? You should get some rest, so you won't be sleepy."  
"But I don't want to go!"  
"You'll need the energy if you want to be able to chase me around!"  
"Yeah... I guess your right. I'll see you in the morning, my sweet Sonnikku!"


	6. Chapter 6

After Amy left, Sonic sighed in relief.  
"That was close! I hope she didn't see us kissing."  
"Probably not," Shadow replied. "After all, she was too busy paying attention to you."  
"Good point..."  
"Anyway, it _is _gettinglate, after all. I should get going."  
"Aw, do you _have_ to go?" the blue hedgehog whined. "I don't want you to!" he blushed slightly. Shadow smiled, and his teeth glowed perfectly in the moonlight.  
"Don't worry. You could stay at my house!"  
"Really?"  
"Sure, why not?" Shadow scooped Sonic up in his arms bridal-style, and began to carry him away.

-Time Skip ~sorry i'm being lazy-

Shadow sat down on his couch, and looked at Sonic with questioning eyes.  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
The blue hero blushed, for he knew the answer exactly.  
_I wanna do you..._  
"Um, we could watch a movie or something."  
Shadow perked up.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea! I know a really good movie that you'll love! Here, let me go get it!"  
"Okay, I guess I'll go pop the popcorn."  
Sonic walked into the kitchen and opened up the cupboard. He pulled out a bag of microwaveable popcorn and stuck it in the microwave for two minutes. He waited for the _beep! _ then took it out and popped another bag in.  
"Shadow, your popcorn is done whenever your ready!" The aqua hedgehog called.  
"Okay, get your popcorn ready, 'cause the movie is about to start!"  
Sonic popped some popcorn for himself and walked to Shadow's bedroom. That's where he kept his television. The pair watched as the movie began to play.  
"What movie is this?" The blue hero asked as blood splatters filled the screen, followed by a series of blood-chilling screams.  
"_The Blackest night." _Shadow replied. "Ever heard of it?"  
"I think so. Isn't it supposed to be a horror movie?"  
"Yup."  
The pair stared at the screen and watched as the movie played before them, not making a sound except for the munching of popcorn and an occasional gasp or yelp from Sonic during jump scares. About halfway through the movie, Shadow's popcorn was gone, and his eyelids began to droop. the sound of evil laughter was drowned out. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stay awake. Soon he was in deep slumber.

Sometime later, Shadow awoke to the final scream, then a gunshot. Sonic was clinging to him and shivering violently. The blood-colored credits rolled by, accompanied by eerie-sounding organ music.  
"Are you alright, Sonic?" Shadow asked groggily.  
"y-y-yeah..." He stuttered. "j-just a bit freaked out, th-that's all."  
"Well, it's late, anyhow. we should get some shut-eye." he hugged his blue lover. "I'll grab you some pillows and blankets so you can sleep on the couch." The jet-black and crimson hedgehog disappeared from the room, only to return momentarily.  
"C'mon, the couch is ready for you."  
He took the aqua hedgehog by the hand and led him to the couch, tucking him in lovingly.  
"Good night, Sonikku."  
"Good night, Shadow-kun."  
Shadow kissed him goodnight, then left for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

A half an hour later, Sonic sat on Shadow's couch, snuggled deep within the blankets. As comfy as he was, however, he wasn't very tired. In fact, he was very awake. His eyes darted back and forth, daring to look where serial killers and bloodied half-dead people may lurk in the shadows. He shivered as the sound of blood-curdling screams played again and again in his had never really been scared by the idea of murderers and zombies, much less even watched a horror movie or played a horror game. It wasn't like he was never afraid before, it's just... this time seemed different, like a whole new level of fear. Something much greater. He felt rather... terrified. Why, though? It was just a movie... why should he feel this way?  
_None of that was real... _he told himself mentally. _Nothing to be afraid of... right?_  
Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw nothing but but the grotesque image of a tall and beefy figure with a bloodied face, flesh torn as if someone had violently ripped it apart. It's mouth looked too big for its face, and was stretched into an odd, crooked grin. It's hollow eyes to stared into the souls of the innocent, filling them with terror never imagined before. The dark, torn cloak seemed to make it vanish into the darkness. On it's hands it grew long, thick claws as sharp as knives. And the last thing... It's scream. It's horrible scream of delight after tearing out ones soul and memory, then it finally tears out the hearts of it's victim. _The Screamer... _Ah, yes. Such a heartless, demonic creature, seeks nothing but destruction on the living, and to leave all living things dead. Sonic shuddered. He began to shake. Why was he so afraid of this silly imaginary creature? Perhaps he may of had an experience similar to those, and would rather not remember it...** * **He tried to think of anything that would calm himself down. He imagined a warm, sunny field full of lush, colorful flowers. he imagined resting his head on Shadow's stomach, and Shadow gently stroking his head. He began to calm down, and after a while he felt a great urge to sleep, and so, sleep he did.

~Sonic's dream~  
_Sonic found himself in a warm, sunny field with lush, colorful flowers. He heard the birds sing and the bees buzz, and Shadow was lying next to him, gently stroking his head. He felt so comfortable here, and felt as if he could stay here forever with his ebony lover. Shadow held a basket full of fat, ripe, juicy-looking strawberries. He picked one up and said,_  
_"Open up, Sonikku! I know how much you love your fruit..."_  
_He did as told, and before the blue hedgehog could bite the strawberry, thunder suddenly clapped, the sky became black. Lightning ripped through the sky, and all the grass and every flower withered away and died. The basket of strawberries were now a basket of bloody, beating hearts. Sonic looked up, and to his terror, Shadow was lying on the ground with a gaping hole torn into his chest, and blood was puddled everywhere. He began to sob hysterically, but stopped when he heard a raspy voice. But Sonic realized that it wasn't speaking... It was screaming! He turned in absolute terror, and found himself face to face with the creature of his nightmares... It leaped at him, plunging it's claws deep into his chest. He screamed and struggled until he heard a voice shouting,_  
_"Sonic! Sonic! SONIC WAKE UP! YOU'RE HAVING A NIGHTMARE!"_

He was abruptly ripped out of his dream and found himself thrashing around, and the blankets were thrown off the couch. His screaming instantly turned into mortified sobbing.  
"You alright, hun?" Shadow asked worriedly. "Must've been a pretty nasty dream. Come to bed with me and we'll talk there.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow led Sonic into his bedroom and sat him on the bed.  
"Look at me." The inky hedgehog lifted up his lover's chin.  
"No more scary movies, okay?"  
The aqua hedgehog nodded feebly.  
"Sh-shadow-kun... I don't know if I can ever sleep again... I feel like such a pussy..."  
"Sonic, you should of told me that you get nightmares from horror movies!"  
He chided.  
"I...I just wanted to look brave..."  
"But you don't need to _prove _it to me! I already _know _you're brave."  
"Well, supposably I'm not scared of anything, but a stupid movie terrifies the shit out of me!"  
"Everyone has their weaknesses, Sonikku."  
"What's your weakness?"  
"Thunderstorms." Shadow violently shivered. "They terrify me."  
Sonic nodded, not saying a word.  
"I think you should sleep with me. I'm afraid you'll have another nightmare if you don't."  
Sonic blushed with a deep red.  
"Wh-what?! Um... er... I'm not sure about that..."  
"C'mon... I'll even put on some soft music and give you a back massage..."  
Shadow saw the uncertainty on Sonic's face.  
"What?"  
"You're not... planning to... with me... are you?"  
Shadow shook his head. "Oh, no, no, no. Not at all!"  
"Okay, just asking."  
"Bed doesn't always mean sex, you know, Sonic. Bed are meant for sleeping in." He shook his head, laughing silently to himself. The blue hedgehog continued blushing.  
"I know, I know!"  
"Unless... you want to, anyway..."  
"I dunno..." The blue hedgehog hid his face in his hands. "I'd have to think about that..."  
The dark hedgehog laughed.  
"C'mon, you know I'm only joking!"  
"Wh-whatever..."  
Sometime later, after the two hedgehogs got into their pajamas and brushed their teeth, they finally settled in for the night.


	9. Important Update!

Hey guys! Sorry to break it to you, but I won't be continuing this story. But don't feel bad, because I'm working on a RE-WRITE! that's right, you heard me! A Re-Write! and it will be even better! I've already completed the first chapter! However, I will not be posting it here. It will be posted on my new account NavyShadeRose, which is yet to be made! Also If you're interested, NavyShadeRose is also linked to twitter, tumblr, youtube, gmail, and probably other things I can't think of! So go check that out if you're interested :D


End file.
